


Eyes

by Revertivecolt15



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revertivecolt15/pseuds/Revertivecolt15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves Ianto's eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Jack loves Ianto's eyes. He loves everything about them. He loves the blueness of them, the brightness of them. He loves at how Ianto can change how he appears just by them. How at one minute, Ianto's eyes are happy and bright, but at another minute, they look so scared and dull. He just loves Ianto's eyes. When he cries, they become incredibly bright, brighter than anything, and when he is sad, they are dull again. Jack loves Ianto's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble  
> Reviews welcome!


End file.
